Gragette
Name: Gragette Surname: none Profession: prostitute, model, actress, artist Country: none House: Palaiologos Date of birth: 2722, unknown day. Parents: Wójcik, unknown mother. Relationship: no official relationships; known to have an affair with Vańka Ipanienko. Martin Gaeta has also claimed her to be 'his muse'. Issue: one unknown child with Vańka Ipanienko, that has gone missing during The War. Basics Growing up under the iron fist of Wójcik Gragette has been born in 2722 as the only known offspring of Wójcik, the director of Wójcik National Gallery, one of the most known and respected galleries in the entire northern hemisphere. Her mother isn't known to history and there were many theories concerning her real identity. As Gragette said, <> in her 2768 interview for the "I vomitori" magazine. Gallery and inheritance Knowing that the child is a bastard, Wójcik did not acknowledge her as his legitimate child until she was 7 years old, thus making Gragette the only heir to the Wójcik National Gallery. It is widely suggested though, that the Wójcik's testament specifically prohibits that. On many occasions he has stated that <>, once even going as far as to state <>. Gragette has never publicly spoken about her opinions on neither her father nor Gallery. Growing up Between the age of 4 and 9, she was home schooled, rarely going outside. Not much is known about that period in her life; her peers from later years note that she was extremely introverted and shy. Teachers rarely have seen her, she also left a lot of classes. At this period, she met father only once or twice a month, being under constant care of various nannies. Gragette has once stated that for a brief period her later friend Elżbieta Krakowska took care of her as well, but that hasn't been documented. Gragette ended the primary school with extremely mediocre grades and remained distanced and shy for the rest of her education. After she ended her education, she found herself in very difficult situation: without the support of parents or any real friends, she couldn't afford collage. Having no real life skills, she had a hard time finding a job. The political situation didn't compliment her life either. It was year that the communism crumbled and only two years later there were no more Yugoslavia or Soviet Union. Around that time she met young Yugoslavian, who helped her start her new life. Early career Things didn't go easy for her, though. Being promised huge amounts of money, she didn't know what she signed up for. Young Serb has promised her career of an actress, but when they arrived in Belgrade, it turned out otherwise. Shy girl has been taken into the biggest brothel in the city and was astonished by the pure amount of gold and decadence the place held in it. The Serb took her to the head master's office where she has been given a proposition to work as an erotic dancer. It's from that time that her symbolic statement comes from: <>And with these words, she left the brothel. Having no money to come back, she spent her first night in Belgrade on the streets and on the second day she was half a millionaire. With no financial support from her father, she opened the business just on her own. Initially, she employed three other prostitutes, but it has been said that <>. At some point, she even considered buying Belgrade's Western Gate, but she decided instead to cover her entire current place with gold. Fabulous wealth has flown through her hands and indeed, after just two years she led the biggest porn empire the world has to see. With that, she has decided that she no longer wished to be the leader of the brothel and sold it, securing her financial future. She spent her free time hooking up with pretty young rich men of entire eastern Europe. But, as it wasn't a huge amount, after some time it has gotten repetitive and Gragette decided to do something new. Fall&drug abuse She started her career of an artist in 2744. Initially, she wanted to paint but ended up writing some insta sex poems and has fallen into depression by the end of the year. Later, she tried some modelling but in reality, she did drugs pretty much the entire time, repeating "I'm an artist!" like, let's be honest, all the fucking peers do. Early relation with Vańka Ipanienko After about a year of her artist career, she had noticed that she could buy most of art galleries in Europe but no one wanted to buy her. As she later noticed, 'more than a regular whore, she felt like an attention whore' and just couldn't stand that people didn't give her works much time. Not a single one of her works has survived long enough to be photographed or preserved to reach current times. It is supposed that her art might not even be all that bad, but Gragette doesn't want to talk about it. Since then, she had decided to become a contemporary artist. Having performed around 5 or 7 performances all around Serbia and Bosnia, she didn't have much publicity. Gragette has decided that her entire artist plan has backfired and from this time on she is a conceptual artist. Her famous quote, <> comes from that time. It was in that condition that Gragette has first met Vańka Ipanienko. He was a former porn&drugs baron, that has started to re-amount is wealth by starting new porn businesses and a web of brothels. After just a one visit, the two fell in immense love to each other. Vańka tried to convince Gragette, that they all are just a worthless whores who were not created to stand on this pitiful Earth. He had, at least at that point, believed that due to their intelligence, they should all voluntarily become the most broken and worthless people to be seen, as that's the only way to denounce the 'normies' and have means to fight them off. Gragette has agreed with that idea and started working in the porn business once again, this time as a Vańka's employee. She didn't earn any dollars out of it though, as she has been working ideologically. Her popularity has sky-rocketed around that time and once more Gragette has been seen on the saloons. Because she could feel like a whore once more without drugs, she became clear, too. She has also developed a new style of clothing, which affects the fashion world even today. The old rule of balance has been broken, because <<>she said certainly being afraid of actually cloning herself. In 2750, when she finally came back to life, she avoided seeing Vańka and Martin for all costs, not willing to meet neither of her life's destroyers. She found herself on the streets of Paris by the beginning of 2751, because she thought that there wasn't a place more trivial than Paris. Due to the amount of the money she has accommodated by that point, Gragette bought a fucking apartament on the top of the Eiffel Tower and almost everyday she pissed on the passers by. She said once, that she considered resurrecting Toulouse-Lautrec just to find out where his house inside an elephant was, but then she thought that it was a beautiful dream to pursuit, so she never realized the plan. Gragette's pointless life has been saved by a Gypsy wizard who told her <> With that thought in mind, Gragette returned to Belgrade and finally met with Vańka Ipanienko in the middle of 2752. She has explained to him that even though she was attracted to him in every physical way, she could no longer maintain a lasting relationship and even though she felt better now, man like Vańka would only brig her down. Vańka's feeling towards Gragette were not worsened tho. He still loved her in every aspect possible and even though she had broken his heart, Vańka never stopped loving Gragette. Gragette has left Belgrade with no intents on ever coming back again. Suprisingly for everyone, even though she spoke both French and English, she has decided to come back to motherland Zadupie Poland. The 'Kawusia' period Relationship with Elżbieta Krakowska Abduction